<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rising of a hero by ahzul</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042850">Rising of a hero</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahzul/pseuds/ahzul'>ahzul</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender, この素晴らしい世界に祝福を! | KonoSuba: God's Blessing on this Wonderful World! - All Media Types, 盾の勇者の成り上がり - アネコユサギ | Tate no Yuusha no Nariagari | The Rising of the Shield Hero - Aneko Yusagi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:00:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahzul/pseuds/ahzul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Various stories/one shots of other people being summoned instead</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Firelord Zuko</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"THE SUMMONING WAS A SUCCESS!"</p><p>Zuko is immediately aware of his surroundings, rather than the bed he had just peacefully passed in from old age, he now found himself in a stone room of some soft.<br/>His left arm was weighing him down with a small shield with a large green gem in its centre</p><p>"O FOUR GREAT HEROES, PLEASE SAVE OUR WORLD FROM DESTRUCTION!"<br/><em>No rest for the wicked </em>he thinks to himself as a small smile grows on his face</p><p>"No"<br/>"I refuse"<br/>"I don't think so"</p><p>There were three youths next to him, all carrying weapons with similar gems in them. He could tell while they had brave fronts on, they were just as confused as he was. <br/>Best to step in before someone says anything they would regret.</p><p>"Come now, lets not rush to deny a man asking for help." He says stepping between them as he looks them over<br/>"Now can you tell us more? Or will there be someone higher up to do that?" He asks a man on the older side in a robe.<br/>"Ah yes, if you follow us the king will explain everything." he explains </p><p>"Don't yous feel any guilt about dragging us here without our consent" calls one teen<br/>"We can return to our own world right?, we'll talk about your problems after that" follows another<br/>"And if you just send us away, then we'll have worked for nothing!" calls the last</p><p>"Whats done is done, all we have now is to listen to their plights" he chides them, he was never as wise as uncle but he would try.</p><p>"Uh the king can answer that... please follow us!"</p><p> </p><p>They were lead up a carved stone staircase, allowing them a view of the town and sweeping green hills beyond the walls.<br/>The town itself was similar to those in the Fire Colonies in previous Earth Kingdom territory.<br/>"This really is another world huh?"<br/>"Seems Mediterranean"</p><hr/><p>"So these are the four heroes?" The king asks looking over them "I am the king of Melromarc, Aultclay Melromarc XXXII, Heroes please introduce yourselves"</p><p>The swordsman was about to start when the Shield Demon steps forward, giving a short bow to the king.<br/>The man was old, older than anyone he had seen before. Long white hair and an aged face that had a pink burn scar to the one side. It was a wonder how someone his age was still alive.</p><p>"Before the introductions, may I perhaps have some tea?" he asks</p><p>The king scowls and waves a servant off to get the old man some tea</p><p>The swordsman once again steps forward to make his introduction "Ren, 16, Highschool"<br/>The spearman follows suit "I'm Kitamura Motoyasu. 21 and a college student"<br/>and the bowman "Kawasumi Itsuki, 17 years old, and a highschooler"</p><p>"So Ren, Motoyasu, and Itsuki I take it?" he begins before realising he couldn't play off not noticing the shield hero now<br/>"Shield hero?" he asks looking at the old man<br/>The Shield demon once again walks forward, giving a small bow to the king </p><p>"I am Emperor Zuko, 96, leader of Hinokoku and a companion with The Avatar" he announces before </p><p>The nobles in the courtroom begin muttering to themselves<br/>"The shield hero is an emperor?<br/>"Avatar?"<br/>"What of his nation, now that he's here?"</p><p>"You're a national leader?" The king asks, unconvinced<br/>"Well, I suppose my daughter would have taken over my role with my disappearance" he replies with a soft smile</p><hr/><p>The adventurers lined up behind their respective heroes, leaving the shield hero by himself<br/>"I can't say I didn't expect this" the king remarks<br/>"Its quite alright" Zuko says smoothing "I may be old but I'm capable of handling myself"</p><p>"Wait! I'll side with the shield hero!" Myne calls out. She could easily change her plan from crying rape to saying the old man died easily.</p><hr/><p>A large torrential wave of fire burst dozens of balloons with a simple wave of his hand. Myne could only look on in shock, the shield hero was supposed to be a weak hero, he was even a 90 year old man for crying out loud!</p><p>"Thats... thats some power" she says unsure of how to continue as a crackle of electricity ruptures out of his finger jumping from balloon to balloon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Aqua</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"O FOUR GREAT HEROES, PLEASE SAVE OUR WORLD" Calls out the head priest to the group they had summoned. The noble swordsman, spearman, bowman, and shieldman- ...shieldmaiden</p><p>Aqua just blinked at the man during his explanation, and the following argument between the heroes. Only the one with the spear had helped her up, complimenting her looks, finally a man with taste!<br/>These three were already way better than Kazutrash, not that she wanted to stay here! She belongs in her heavenly realm!</p><p>The robed man leads them to the king while the one with the spear flirted with her.</p><p>"You're beauty is truly stunning" he says with a charming smile.<br/>"Well its only natural for you to think a goddess such as myself as beautiful! You are only a mortal after all!" she boasts to him with glee, not noticing the shift in his face.</p><hr/><p>"So Ren, Motoyasu, and Itsuki is it?" the king asks before moving on<br/>"Excuse me your highness" Motoyasu calls out raising his hand "you missed the shield hero"</p><p><em>Ah right, the shield wench </em><br/>"Introduce yourself shield hero!" he calls out hiding his disdain</p><p>She smiles brightly, placing a hand over her chest "You stand before Aqua, greater goddess of water, and she who leads the people of Japan to their afterlife!" she calls out, pulling out hand fans as water magically sprays from them outside of everyones view <br/>"Consider joining the Axis Church! We have good benefits" she adds as an after thought.</p><p>The nobles mutter about delusions and Ren calls her a chuunibyou under his breath.</p><p>"Anyway can you send me back? I don't want to be here"<br/>"Sadly we cannot send you back"</p><p>Aqua stared at him silently, blinked a few times, then let out a loud wail as she collapsed onto the ground having a fit<br/>"NOOOOOO!! I WANNA GO HOME! I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE! SEND ME BACK SEND ME BACK SEND ME BACK!!!"</p><hr/><p>Everyone lined up behind their respective heroes, no one had lined up behind Aqua much to her surprise, who wouldn't wish to side with a beautiful goddess such as herself?!</p><p>"I didn't expect this situation" mutters the king "Won't anyone side with the shield hero?" he asks the adventurers gathered but no one budged <em>good </em><br/>"I'll join the shield hero!" calls out a red haired girl with a bright <em>fake</em> smile approaching Aqua<br/>Aqua smiles brightly at her new friend... until she gets close that is and she can sense the evil rolling off of her</p><p>Aquas face scrunches up in disgust "NO! Anyone but her!" she yells pointing at the lady <br/>"She reeks of evil! I don't want her anywhere near me!" she yells out to everyone causing Myne to back up a little bit, giving the king a nervous look as their plans just fell through.<br/>"Hero-sama surely you can reconsider-" the king begins<br/>"NOOOOOO!" she screams at him, stomping her foot</p><p>"I- I guess its unavoidable, you'll have to find your own companions then"</p><hr/><p>Aqua was lost, no one was giving her any directions, infact it seemed like everyone was avoiding her! She tried to enter the church and she got shoo'd out by the clergy!<br/>Who even wants to worship the three heroes anyway! Where was her church! No Axis church anywhere in this world???</p><p>She lets out a defeated sigh as she walks through yet another slum street aimlessly, passing by all sorts of people only stopping briefly as sick demi-human kid was having a coughing fit.</p><p>"Restoration" she mutters to the child, immediately healing all their injuries and ailments.<br/>"You... you healed me..." the child starts, staring at the lady in awe before seeing the shield on her arm<br/>"Yeah, thats nothing for a goddess like me" she boasts, soaking in the childs attention on her<br/>"The- The shield hero is a goddess?" they ask in childish wonder <br/>"Why ofcourse I am!" she continues with a proud smile</p><p>"C-can you help my mum?" he asks<br/>She gives him a kind smile and follows him</p><hr/><p>Vagrants flocked to the slums to the shield hero, she was healing the sick and injured providing her blessing.<br/>"The Axis Church takes care of those in need!" she announces to the group surrounding her. <em>Restoration </em>another man found himself able to move once again.<br/>"JOIN THE AXIS CHURCH TODAY! FOR A BETTER TOMORROW!" she yells out. <em>Restoration </em>a veteran finds himself not at the edge of death<br/>"PL-PLEASE GODDESS-SAMA" calls out a father "MY CHILD HE-"<br/>"RESURRECTION" she calls out not paying attention<br/>The child opens his eyes, gasping for air before having a coughing fit</p><p>The group mutter in awe as they get on their knees hailing their new saviour.<br/>The Axis church has a boom of membership in its first day.</p><p> </p><p>The very next day, dozens of her new followers march out into the fields with her to slay monsters and give her xp as she sat back watching.<br/><em>This is way better than when I was with Kazuma</em> she thinks to herself noting the constant flow of xp.</p><hr/><p>Motoyasu, Ren, and Itsuki gave looked between themselves when hundreds of people had teleported with them during the wave.<br/>Ren approaches a man in a robe holding a book as he talked to a demi-human girl with racoon features, tapping him on the shoulder to get his attention.</p><p>"How may this servant help you hero-sama?" the man asks, bowing politely to the boy<br/>"Who are all you people? You obviously didn't come with any of us." he notes, pointing himself and the other two heroes out<br/>"I am but a humble servant of the Axis Church." the man helpfully supplies, as his attention gets drawn to a zombie "TURN UNDEAD" he yells, causing it to collapse.<br/>Motoyasu approaches this time "Axis Church? We heard of some new religion going around." he notes<br/>Itsuki thinks for a moment "Wait didn't we hear about it during our first day?"</p><p>The three look at eachother uncertainly<br/>"Uh priest dude, who exactly is your god?"<br/>"HER HOLINESS, AQUA-SAMA!" he begins, raising his arms in the air about to give a sermon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hinokoku is just "Fire Nation" in Japanese</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>